


local misunderstood nerd lesbian teen yells at nervous ghost nerd (*NOT CLICKBAIT*) (*emotional*)

by lovecorecryptid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Trauma, Dream Bubbles (Homestuck), Earth C (Homestuck), Emotional Hurt, Epilogue Adjacent, Forgiveness, Not a ship, Other, Sadstuck, Teen Angst, The Homestuck Epilogues, Trans Female Character, Trauma, sorry for the title lol i couldn't think of anything, tavros says a flirty thing to vriska but luckily it doesn't go anywhere, vriska is seen in a positive light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovecorecryptid/pseuds/lovecorecryptid
Summary: Vriska wakes up in a dream bubble after going to sleep on Earth C. When she wakes up, she has to face the ugly truth of her past.
Relationships: Tavros Nitram & Vriska Serket
Kudos: 2





	local misunderstood nerd lesbian teen yells at nervous ghost nerd (*NOT CLICKBAIT*) (*emotional*)

**Author's Note:**

> wow!!! i didn't format this right apparently! sorry that its all slightly grey ugh thats annoying

The Thief of Light waits, surrounded in darkness. The sort of darkness that is present right before you start to dream. The sort of darkness that you don’t even comprehend or remember when you wake up. But she isn’t awake yet. She is yet to fully wake up.

Dazed, the confused Serket begins to walk. Around her, there is nothing. Nothing at all. She cannot see her feet. Oddly, the usual glow that she has is not present here. Possibly because there is no surfaces for the light to reflect on. Her body feels like it is slowly, slowly, drifting downwards. Falling? No, this is too gentle to be falling. She continues to walk. She tries to fly, but can’t. She is growing frustrated. No, angry. She tries to yell but her voice is swallowed by the darkness. She becomes angrier and angrier, more and more desperate. She yells again but there is no noise. She claws at her throat but there is no pain. She cries but cannot feel the tears. Here there is nothing. Nothing but the darkness and light sensation of falling. She screams. But there is no one to hear her, not even herself. She feels the crushing sense of powerlessness that she has come to detest more than anything else in the world. It feels like hours and hours go by, until suddenly, she hits a sort of ground.

Off in the distance, she sees light. She blinks a few times to see if her mind is playing tricks on her, and when she realizes it’s not, she is ecstatic. She runs towards it and yells out. She hears herself again, and rejoices. She runs faster, nearly falling over in her joy to see light again. But when she sees what is giving off the light, her heart sinks and she stops dead in her tracks.

Sitting down, knees tucked up to his chest, is a face she had prayed to never see again. An old friend. Ally. Enemy. You might even say lover, if you were stupid. Tavros Nitram’s sorry ass was sat in the middle of this nothing-world. A flurry of emotions hits her at once.

He looks up at her, and she focuses on going back to… anywhere but here. Her old session? Earth C? Either of those places would be fine. Tavros opens his mouth to speak and she glares at him and continue to focus. He, surprisingly, glares right back and continues to speak.

Tavros: wHAT,,, aRE YOU DOING HERE,,,,

God, she forgot how annoying that twerp’s voice is.

Vriska: I didn’t come here on PURPOSE, dipshit! I don’t even know where ‘here’ is!

Tavros looks unconvinced and pulls his knees up closer to his chest.

Tavros: yOURE IN,,, mY DREAM BUBBLE,,

He scowls and Vriska rolls her eyes.

Vriska: I didn’t wanna come to your lousy dream 8u88le! I wanna go 8ack home!!!!!!!!

Vriska: And I cant do it if you don’t SH8T UP!

Tavros looks determined.

Tavros:nO, iM CONFIDENT NOW,,,, aND,,, uHH,,,,

Tavros: ,,,i WONT LET YOU,,, uH,,, pUSH ME AROUND,,,, iVE DONE,,, a LOT OF THINKING,,,, aND,,,,”  
  
Vriska covers her ears. She can’t take it anymore. Years of repressed, painful memories bubblesto the surface. She murmurs “Please let me get out of here, please let me get out of here.....…” and clenches her fists over her ears. Her sharp nails dig into the soft (but tougher than human) skin of her ears, almost breaking the skin as Tavros tugs at the leg of her pants.

Tavros:hEYYYY,,,, lISTEN TO ME,,,,

Vriska loses it. She just straight up. SNAPS.

Vriska:N8!!!!!!!! I W8NT!!!!!!!! I W8NT LIST8N T8 YOU!!!!!!!!

Vriska:LEAVE ME AL8NE! I NEVER WANT8D TO SEE YOU AGAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIN!!!!!!!

Vriska:TH8NKS TO YOU EVERYONE H8S ME! THEY H8 ME SO MUCH! I JUST WANTED TO BE A HER8 BUT I CAN’T 8ECAUSE OF YOUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!

Vriska:ITS LIKE F8 WANTED TO GIVE YOU EVERYTHING! AND I HAD! TO! STOP IT!!!!!!!!

Vriska:YOU THOUGHT A PRECI8US FAIRY WOULD COME ALONG AND M8KE YOU A HERO! AFTER I WORKED MY 8SS OFF FOR IT!

Vriska:AND IT MADE ME!!!!!!!!

Vriska:SOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

Vriska:MAAAAAAAAD!!!!!!!!

Tavros looks taken aback, especially when Vriska grabs him by the collar and hoists him up.

Vriska:YOU DON’T! UNDERST8ND! WHAT ITS LIKE! TO HAVE EVERYONE _**H8**_ YOU!

Vriska:TO HAVE NOBODY _**TRUST**_ YOU! EVEN WHEN I SAVED THE _**UNIVERSE**_ ALL ANYONE C8ULD TALK A8OUT WAS YOU!

Vriska:THEY SAID I COULD NEVER 8E A HERO 8ECAUSE OF WHAT I DID T8 YOU!

Vriska:8UT I DID WHAT I DID TO ACHIEVE THAT HEROISM!

Vriska:AND IT PISSES!!!!!!!!

Vriska:ME!!!!!!!!

Vriska:OFFFFFFFF!

She shakes Tavros furiously.

Vriska:IT WAS ALW8YS EXP8CTED OF ME TO KILL WEAKLINGS THAT GOT IN MY W8Y!

Vriska:EVERYONE 8N ALTERN8A WOULD HAVE PRAISED ME FOR IT!!!!!!!!

Vriska: MY _**LUSUS**_ W8ULD HAVE PRAISED ME FOR IT!

Vriska: THAT’S WHAT YOU SAD F8CKS WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND!!!!!!!!I HAD TO!!!!!!!! OTHERW8SE I WOULD 8E SEEN AS A WEAKLING AND I’D _**DIE**_ _ **!!!!!!!!**_

Vriska: 8UT NOW PEOPLE CONVENIENTLY FORG8 A8OUT THAT!

Vriska: THEY WANT TO H8 ME 8ECAUSE ITS GOOD F8R THEM!!!!!!!!

Vriska: IT GIVES THEM A R8ASON!!!!!!!!

Vriska: AND RIGHT NOW THAT REASON IS _**YOU!**_

Vriska: I H8 YOU TAVROS AND I H8 THAT I FEEL F8CKING AWFUL A8OUT KILLING YOU AND HURTING YOU AND…

She trails off, blue tears dripping down her face. She drops Tavros like a stone and wipes the tears off her face. Tavros stares at her for a few seconds.

Tavros: hEHE,,,,,uM,,,,,hATE,,,,,,yOU SAY? };)

Vriska looks at him with a look of pure vitriol and he shuts up. She drops to the ground and begins studying it, eventually just banging her fists against it in sheer anguish and frustration. Tavros sighs.

Tavros:yOU,,,, cANT,, uH, gET OUT OF HERE,

Vriska groans and continues slamming the ground with her fists. All the logic and reason is muddled in her head. She eventually gives up and just lies down, fists balled above her head. Tavros looks at her sadly.

Tavros: aLSO,,, sORRY FOR BEING,,,, sTUPID,,, eARLIER,,, hEH,,

Vriska narrows her eyes at him, but she doesn’t look completely threatening.

Vriska: You’re aaaaaaalways dum8. It’s not your fault.

Her eyes soften.

Vriska: It’s mine.

Vriska: It’s my fault.

Vriska: T8vros, I’m……..

Vriska: I……...

Tavros moves cautiously closer to her and pats the back of her head. She stiffens and sits up. Tavros smiles.

Tavros: wHAT,

Vriska: Fuuuuuuuuck! I’m S8RRY, okay????????

Vriska:There, is that what you wanted to hear? I’m the wooooooorst. I suuuuuuuuck.

The danger has returned to her tone but she still looks defeated. Tired, almost. Tavros looks at her sadly.

Tavros:uHHH,,,,,i DONT THINK THIS IS,,,uM,,,,eNTIRELY YOUR FAULT,,,,

Vriska sighs loudly and rubs her face with both her hands.

Tavros: aND,

Tavros: i dONT KNOW IF,,,, tHIS IS WHAT YOU NEED TO HEAR,,,, bUT,

Tavros: i FORGIVE YOU,, vRISKA,


End file.
